


A Conversation With Power

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot, Smut, fic request, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Ooh congrats on the 700! You deserve so much more. For your fic requests...how about loki and reluctant/ dubious consent fic...him coming onto her while drunk for example? Have an awesome day!!!





	A Conversation With Power

It had been a festive evening to say the least. Tony wanted to celebrate some victory or another, and he invited everyone to this party. And boy, did he mean everyone. The place was packed with celebrities, politicians, people of high society, and heroes. You were among one of the ladies of high society. 

The Starks and your family had gone back since a little before world war I. Your grandfather always funded Stark’s experiments. He would often say ‘Fund Science. Protect the Future’. You carried on that same philosophy with Tony, and after the Incident, you were glad you did.

“Thank you for coming, Y/N,” Tony smiled at you, handing you a glass of champagne. “Having a good time?”

“I am. I’s good to get out of the house for a while,” you smiled.

“Which one?” Tony jested, nudging you. You spied two certain gods having a drinking contest. 

“That’s a lot,” you commented, sipping at your own drink. 

“They do this at every party. They try to out-do the other. Sibling rivalry is not a human condition after all,” Tony observed with you. Thor and Loki chugged down whatever Asgardian drink they had, but this time Steve joined them, having a good time. Your eyes narrowed at the villain. Ever since the Incident, you didn’t quite trust him. Even after Tony assured you and other investors that Loki was a reforming Avenger. That his villainy days were over.

You nodded to Tony as he mingled with other members of the party. The three men keep on with their drinking contest. Steve held onto the edge of the bar as he chugged more of the Asgardian drink down. It was a mixture of reds and browns and it smelled like ale. 

You somewhat admired the gentleman. While other women surrounded him, you watched from afar, admiring the hard work of science and technology. You stepped closer to watch him down the last few gulps of his drink. His face was flushed and he laughed. His head tilted back, guffawing at whatever Thor said.

You noticed his younger brother was not in your sights. Just a moment ago, Loki stood next to this brother, drinking with the rest of them. Then, you smelled the ale.

“Hello darling,” you heard behind you. You turned around to see the trickster god hovering over you. His dark curls matched his suit. His smile was cracked. You could smell the ale on him.

“Hello,” you respond dryly. You noticed his green eyes looking into yours very intensely. You almost wanted to step back because he closed in the space between you so quickly. “Can I help you?”

Loki eyed up and down, taking in your entire form. “Yes, yes you can.”

You felt the room spinning for a moment, but the next moment you were somewhere completely different in the Stark Tower. Looking around, you recognized this part of the Tower as the balcony. Tony told you this was where Loki threatened him, and where Tony first really believed in the Avengers Initiative. The wind whipped at your hair. 

“Why did you bring me here?” you asked Loki who was already closing in the space between you. Your body backed to the rail. 

“To get you alone,” he responded. His hands touched the rail on each side of you. “I’ve seen you before. Haven’t I?” 

“I highly doubt that,” you kept careful. The mischievous god could do anything, and you didn’t expect to defend your tonight. 

“You’re one of Tony’s. His investors. You come from money,” Loki’s fingers trailed their way on the rail closer to you.

“Get to your point. I don’t like games, God of Lies,” you said. Loki chuckled and sighed.

“Oh, I like you. You’re direct,” Loki’s fingers wrapped around each of your wrists. “You wealthy mortals understand power. You understand greed more than anyone. You came from money. Money gives you power. You want power, don’t you?”

You stood there, feeling the cold wind against your neck. His hands wrapped tight around your wrists. His groin was against your body, and it felt much more different than any other man you had felt before. You knew this game. He played it in Germany. He played it in New York. Now, he was playing it with you.

“You think I crave power?” you spat in his face. “I already have power.” You struggled slightly against his hands, but he held you in place. Then, Loki smiled. His green eyes lit up. He planned for you to say that. He leaned in slightly, leaving precious inches between his lips and yours.

“Prove it,’ Loki swayed. His balance was off, but it infuriated you. You didn’t need to prove to the God of Lies that you had power. You knew what you had. You decided to stand your ground, and the god regained his balance.

“I don’t need to prove shit to y—

Loki pressed his lips against yours. You could smell his cologne from his chest. His fingers lifted your chin as he deepened the kiss longer. You felt lost for a moment, but then your mind came back to you. You pushed him off. Loki stepped back way more than you thought. His weak balance almost caused him to fall. He started to laugh.

“There it is. There’s the power. Now, do it again,” Loki went in for a second kiss. This time his hands were at the sides of your face, running into your hair. It felt good. It felt forced. He inhaled sharply and kissed you harder, trying to get his tongue in your mouth. You pushed him hard in his abdomen, and Loki stepped back again.

“Is that enough proof for you?” you asked. Loki prowled around you. He paced in front of you with the same drunken smile. His laugh reached new levels of frightening. You felt chills back your back.

“You don’t have power,” Loki chuckled. “But I do.” You felt a sickening feeling in your stomach. You hunched over as the new feeling hit your eyes and head. Things became blurry and you opened your mouth to speak, but only slurred words came out.

“What’s happening to me?” You felt your tilt backwards over the rail. Loki’s hands aught you and held you close. His balance was perfect.

“Darling, you must be careful,” Loki’s voice sounded so warm in your ear. “You could’ve fallen. Luckily, I’m here to help you, hm?” Loki kept you against the rail, watching your eyes slowly open and close.

“L—loki, I feel so—

“Shhh. Quiet, darling,” Loki whispered into your ear. His fingers brushing lightly against your arms. “I’ll speak for both of us now.” His hand started to make quick work on your dress. You felt the cold wind at your newly exposed skin while Loki nuzzled himself between your neck and your chest. His deep kisses trailed across your upper chest. 

His hands followed the curves of your body to under your dress. You tried to push his hands away, but Loki put his hands back. His fingers trailed along the hem of your underwear.

“It’s alright, love. We’re alone here,” Loki tugged your underwear down slowly. His other hand started to play with your folds. His fingers twirled and stayed outside of your vagina. He was teasing. You held onto the rail behind you, letting the new sensation take over.

Loki inserted his fingers inside of you still going slowly as he could. He continued to kiss you. His tongue finally going into your mouth. You let his dominance take over while you inhaled from your nose again. Loki was aggressive and dominating, and he felt good.

His thumb rubbed your clit in circles. You started to moan and grind against his fingers. Loki smiled. “Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you were falling asleep on me. Keep at it, love. Move against me.” 

You did as you were told. Your hips started to move against him, and suddenly Loki pulled his fingers out of you. He turned you around. Your face saw the city at night. The wind still whipped against your hair. Loki bent you over the rail and held you there. Your stomach felt tight and slightly nauseous. Loki showed his fingers in front of your face. They were thick with your substance and it dripped from his fingers.

“Do you see this? This is power. This is real power, darling,” Loki said as he lifted your dress even more. You felt him insert himself inside of you with no warning. You responded by moaning out loud for the city to hear. 

Loki chuckled and then he began fucking you over the rail. One hand held onto your hip and the other had a tight hold on your hair. You started to feel dizzy from how much Loki moved you. He pounded you harder and harder until you could only slur his name loudly outside. Your hands tried to hold onto something, anything, to regain some control. Loki wouldn’t have it. He had all the power.

His cock grew bigger in size inside of you. You felt him roughing you up hard. His hand now went from your hair to on your hips. He increased his speed and your mouth dribbled with saliva and noises. Loki grunted louder and louder.

“Who has power now? Tell me. Say my name!” 

“Loki!” you screamed out. You felt your release upon you. It shook your legs and up your back. You let out one final scream of joy and terror as Loki’s orgasm ripped inside of you. His face buried into your hair. You heard him inhale you as he grunted loudly. He pulled out of you, and you felt the last of your strength leave you. Your body fell to the ground.

The last thing you remember seeing was Loki wrapping his arms around your torso.

You woke up the next day, nursing a terribly awful headache on Tony’s couch. He sat in front of you with a bloody mary in hand.

“Hair of the dog?” he half-smiled. You graciously took his offer and took a few sips of the well-made drink. It helped, but it was no cure.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied. “What happened to you last night? One minute I hand you champagne. The next you’re here on my couch, drooling yourself.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Loki drinking tea, watching the conversation between you and Tony. His satisfied smile painted his face.

“A conversation about power,” you said. “That’s what happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to read more of my works, please visit [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ] Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
